Fanfiction Wrestling Classic
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: 32 of your favorite characters from 32 of your favorite TV shows, video games, movies, cartoons and all walks of life all compete for a shot at 1,000,000 and the chance to become the first ever winner of the biggest wrestling tournament of all time! Inspired by WWE's inaugural Cruiserweight Classic tournament. Chapter 2 is up. First round matches are decided.
1. Ch 1: Meet The Contestants

**"Fanfiction Wrestling Classic"**

 **Rated T for Language and a whole lot of brawling**

 **Summary: 32 of your favorite characters from 32 of your favorite TV shows, video games, movies, cartoons and all walks of life all compete for a shot at $1,000,000 and the chance to become the first ever winner of the biggest wrestling tournament of all time! Inspired by WWE's inaugural Cruiserweight Classic tournament.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following companies shown here. This includes WWE, Sony Entertainment, Hasbro, Mattel, Warner Bros, Fox, ABC, DC Comics, Marvel, Disney, Capcom, SNK, YouTube, Konami, Nickelodeon, Starz Media, Fresh TV, Hanna Barbera, etc.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Opening Promo/Meet The Contestants**

* * *

 ** _In all walks of life, man has proven all of mankind there is more than meets the eye._  
**

 ** _From the strong to the courageous and from the eye of the tiger to the heart of a lion, 32 of the most strongest, quickest and dangerous men in all of fanfiction will prove to the entire world who will be the one to claim the biggest prize of them all._**

 ** _32 of the combatants have been chosen and represented by their respective worlds on a quest to victory. Each name destined to compete for the fight of their life and survival:_**

 _ **Flash Sentry, a popular student at Canterlot High and guitar-playing love interest of Twilight Sparkle. Will his high-flying offense and aerial assault send him straight to the top, or will he become a Flash in the pan?**_

 _ **Al Bundy, once a high school football hero now turned shoe salesman. He used his heart and wits to score four touchdowns in one game, so will he use his heart and wits to get one last chance at glory in the tournament?**_

 _ **Daring Charming, a popular student at Ever After High and son of King Charming. Once originally the supposed prince of Apple White's destiny, will winning the Fanfiction Wrestling Classic become happily ever after for Daring Charming? Or will destiny fail again in his favor?**_

 _ **Sheldon Cooper, one of Pasadena's resident astrologist/scientists and uber comic book enthusiast. Matched with super intelligence and entertaining charisma, will Sheldon make a very Big Bang in the tournament? Or will it all blow up in his face?**_

 _ **Peter Griffin, a family man from the town of Quahog. With very odd situations that the fatman has faced before in his life, can he show everyone who's the real family guy in this tournament?**_

 _ **Steve Urkel, a four-eyed nerd/scientist from Chicago, Illinois. Despite his skinny stature, Urkel plans to inject a gameplan to use in the tournament. Will it be a success, or will it result in one huge family matter?**_

 _ **Invisi Billy, a student of Monster High and son of the Invisible Man. He uses his powers to make him disappear in the blink of an eye. Can he come out of nowhere and win the tournament from behind? Or will his chances of victory fade away?**_

 _ **Rocky Balboa, one of the world's greatest boxing champions from Philadelphia and of all time. He's faced with men such as Lang, Creed and Drago. Can he face off against the best in the Fanfiction Wrestling Classic and prove to everyone he still has the eye of the tiger?**_

 _ **Kyo Kusanagi, a heir to the Kusanagi clan and one of Japan's most popular fighters. Drawing a flame from his family's 1,800 year old power, can he set the tournament on fire, or will he burn out in defeat?**_

 _ **Red Forman, an ex-factory worker and father of two residing in Point Place, Wisconsin. He's proved to be somewhat of a hardass in the Forman family, but will he bring that reputation over to the world's greatest tournament in victory? Or will his own foot be up his own ass by the end?**_

 _ **Monty Monogram, the son of OWCA founder Major Francis Monogram and boyfriend of his father's arch-nemesis's daughter, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. Combined with power, speed and agility, will he bring those skills over to victory in the tournament?**_

 _ **M. Bison, the leader of one of the ruthless crime syndicates in the world, Shadaloo. His plans were foiled by many such as Chun-Li, Guile and the Street Fighter champion, Ryu. But will his plans of winning the Fanfiction Wrestling Classic come to fruition with just one Psycho Crusher?**_

 _ **Batman, the vigilante and protector of Gotham City and called "World's Greatest Detective". He has faced off with some of the most demented villains to ever come out of the Arkham Asylum. Will the Dark Knight rise and become victorious? Or will he fall in defeat?**_

 _ **Alejandro Burromuerto, the winner of Total Drama World Tour and boyfriend to co-villain, Heather. Throughout the Total Drama series, he has lied, cheated, stole and deceived everyone he could lay his evil green eyes on. Can he use those dirty tactics that he used on World Tour to bring him close to million dollars and victory?**_

 _ **Tyler James, a professional food truck employee turned BMX rider from Pasadena, California. His good looks, killer cheekbones and wavy black hair has made him a favorite to the ladies, especially in one firey Latina named Nikki Ortiz. With Nikki on his corner, will Tyler's good looks bring him one step closer to winning the Fanfiction Wrestling Classic?**_

 _ **Launchpad McQuack, the ace pilot to Duckburg's richest duck, Scrooge McDuck, and the sidekick to Darkwing Duck. Combined with his muscular size and reckless skills in the sky, can he bring those two elements he possesses to crash onto this tournament in a blaze of glory?**_

 _ **Angry Grandpa, the rage-induced YouTube sensation and father to son, Michael "Pickleboy" Green. Destroying every thing in sight due to his famous anger will prove to be a problem to the 31 contestants competing in the tournament. Can they watch out for this angry senior citizen as he makes his way to victory?**_

 _ **Xander McCormick, the guitar-playing camp counselor/heartthrob from Camp Kikiwaka. Laid-back, calm and cool are the words that best describe him. With those three elements mixed together alongside his girlfriend Emma Ross by his side, will he use his nature instinct to claim victory. Or will he be Bunk'd back to defeat?**_

 _ **Scorpion, the ninja spectre from Hell. Fueled with an ounce of anger, hatred, payback and vengeance from the death of his entire family, will he burn everyone's chances from winning the entire tournament and claim the million dollars for himself?**_

 _ **Angry Video Game Nerd, the foul mouthed YouTube sensation known for reviewing bad video games. Wrapped with the awfully-bad Power Glove in hands, and possessed with his famous anger, will the Nerd rack up a high score to victory or will it be game over by the time it's over.**_

 _ **Homer Simpson, the nuclear plant worker and father of three residing in Springfield. This man has developed quite the insatiable hunger with anything he can keep his eyes on. Will this hungry nuclear yellow-skinned individual chow down his way to a win in the biggest tournament ever?**_

 _ **Jesse Katsopolis, the lead singer of Jesse and the Rippers and all-around cool guy from San Francisco, California. Complete with a laid-back demeanor and signature black hair, will he score Full House and claim the title as the first ever winner of the Fanfiction Wrestling Classic? Or will he end up screaming 'Have Mercy' by the end?**_

 _ **Squidward Tentacles, the clairinet-playing squid from Bikini Bottom. This pessimistic squid plans to make beautiful music in the tournament. The question is, will he score himself a hit on the top or will he blow it at the end?**_

 _ **Austin Moon, a teenage rockstar from Miami who is the boyfriend of fellow singer-songwriter Ally Dawson. Austin has shown everyone that he's got the moves and the style. Can he use those same things to bring him victory without any double takes at all**_

 _ **Aster Phoenix, a professional card-playing duelist from the Pro Leagues and young prodigy. This man knows the words 'destiny' and 'fate' hands down. Will his destiny be known by winning the tournament and the million dollars? Or will this phoenix burn out in a plate of ashes?**_

 _ **Shikamaru Nara, a ninja from the Leaf village of Konoha. This ninja may feel lazy and unmotivated at first, but inside, his abilities and skills are nothing to scoff at? Can he climb out of the shadows and bring home victory to his Leaf village?**_

 _ **Dan, a rage-induced malcontent from Pasadena, California. His complete dislike for everything and everyone has been shown to intimidate everyone. Will everyone watch out for this angry individual as he thrashes everyone in revenge on his way to the top?**_

 _ **Cat Noir, a teenage French superhero who is the alter-ego of male model, Adrien Agreste. He's proven to be force alongside his partner-in-crime, Ladybug. But can he fare well without his partner and bring home the million dollars to his home country of France?**_

 _ **"Razor" Jake Clawson, one-half of Megakat City's vigilante team, the SWAT Kats. Filled with quite the reckless manner and mixed with the speed of a cruiserweight, will he lead those elements to victory? Or will he get a case of cat scratch fever at the end?**_

 _ **Harley Morenstein, one of the lead founders of YouTube's food porn sensations, Epic Meal Time. This man has invented ungodly proportions of food into a bundle of deliciousness. Will his victory in the Fanfiction Wrestling Classic be epic?**_

 _ **Deadpool, a very strange antihero with an even strange and random-ness behavior. No one knows what to make of this mercenary with a mouth, but he likes it like that. Will he break some bones (and the fourth wall) on his way to the top?**_

 _ **Rock, a blonde-haired rocker from Total Drama's spinoff, The Ridonculous Race, and lead singer of the band Devil Frog with his teammate, Spud. They were born to rock day and night. And they don't plan to stop rocking at all. But knowing he's in the tournament all by himself, can Rock use the opportunity to get himself a solo career for his victory in the tournament?**_

 _ **These 32 men were chosen by destiny. Only these men will enter.**_ _ **Only two men will remain.**_

 _ **But only one man will leave the tournament a million dollars richer and something else?**_

 _ **Who will conquer?**_

 _ **Who will survive?**_

 _ **Who will win the first ever...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **FANFICTION WRESTLING CLASSIC?**_

 _ **It all begins now.**_

* * *

 **Wow, what a way to start this fic. I mean, a 32-man wrestling tournament? Who would have thought of that?**

 **Anyway, the following shows, games, cartoons and movies where these contestants are representing from will be this:**

 **My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Married... With Children, Ever After High, The Big Bang Theory, Family Guy, Family Matters, Monster High, Rocky, The King of Fighters, That 70's Show, Phineas and Ferb, Street Fighter, Justice League, Total Drama, Dog With A Blog, DuckTales, Angry Grandpa, Bunk'd, Mortal Kombat, Angry Video Game Nerd, The Simpsons, Full House, SpongeBob SquarePants, Austin & Ally, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Naruto, Dan Vs., Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir, SWAT Kats, Epic Meal Time, Deadpool and Total Drama: The Ridonculous Race**

 **Anyway, the event will kick-off next chapter alongside a special bracketology to find out who will be facing who in the first round of this awesome tournament. This is gonna be fun, I can tell.**

 **Feedbacks are appreciated, homies! Until next time, who dat?**


	2. Ch 2: The Event Begins

**"Fanfiction Wrestling Classic"**

 **Rated T for Language and a whole lot of brawling**

 **Summary: 32 of your favorite characters from 32 of your favorite TV shows, video games, movies, cartoons and all walks of life all compete for a shot at $1,000,000 and the chance to become the first ever winner of the biggest wrestling tournament of all time! Inspired by WWE's inaugural Cruiserweight Classic tournament.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following companies shown here. This includes WWE, Sony Entertainment, Hasbro, Mattel, Warner Bros, Fox, ABC, DC Comics, Marvel, Disney, Capcom, SNK, YouTube, Konami, Nickelodeon, Starz Media, Fresh TV, Hanna Barbera, etc.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Event Begins**

* * *

A combination of gold, red and white lights began flashing all throughout Allstate Arena. It nearly looked like a full-on light show or a rave party, but with a wrestling ring attached to it. The ring was constructed perfectly with a pearly white ring mat with gold, red and white ring ropes, red turnbuckle pads, black apron, and your usual black barricade. Fans began filling up every second, with thousands of people attending this event to the droves. Signs like "Marry me, AVGN" to "Alejandro Sucks" and from "Bazinga" to "AGP 3:16" were displayed with glory as far as the eyes could see.

After the patience died out, the pyro began blowing throughout the entire arena in drastic cheers. The fans were waiting for this event to happen. Pyro began shooting out of the stage, out of the ring, heck, there was even pyro shooting in the skies as well!

When the pyro finally died out, the camera got a good look at the screaming and cheering crowd before going over to ringside to get a good look at this event's commentary team, which happened to be two men and a woman. The woman to the left was dressed in a longsleeved red dress with her cleavage showing and a pretty smile. Not to mention that her dress was short, showing a lot of leg to please the male fans. The man standing between the woman and the big burly man was clean-cut with short frizzy hair, dressed in a picture perfect black tuxedo and had the goofiest smile he ever had. And the big burly man standing to the right was wearing a stylish black hat, designer sunglasses and a sparkling gold boa wrapped around his neck.

"Hello, everyone and welcome to the biggest wrestling tournament of all time, the Fanfiction Wrestling Classic!" The man in the middle exclaimed, "We are coming to you live at the Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois! I'm Danny Tanner from _Wake Up, San Francisco_ (and _Full House_ ), and standing beside me are two of my broadcast partners for tonight! Standing to my left is one of the hottest celebrities today! You may know her from shows such as _Sing It Loud_ and _Voltage_ , it's the beautiful and vivacious, Liv Rooney!"

"It's so great to be here for this exciting tournament!" Liv said, squealing in delight. "I mean, 32 contestants? I never felt this more excited than strawberry-flavored lip polish! And I'm wearing some right now!"

"Well, wouldn't we all?" Danny chuckled. "And standing by my right is perhaps one of the greatest commentators in the world of professional wrestling, the man and legend that tells it like it is, Jesse "The Body" Ventura!"

"I'm feeling pumped up about this, Tanner!" The Body exclaimed. "You know, you're lucky McMahon ain't here, otherwise I'd have a lot of insults for him that I can dish out! I guess you'll just have to do for now!"

"Anyway, for everyone of you watching at home, the Fanfiction Wrestling Classic is a 32-man single-elimination tournament," Danny said as he went on with the instructions. "The rest of our 32 contestants will compete in 48 seperate matches. As time goes on, the group of 32 will be shortened to 16. And then to eight men. The tournament will go on until there is only two men left remaining. The winner of that final match will not also walk away with $1,000,000 richer, but they will be given a mystery prize given to the host of this event!"

"I can tell this is gonna be good!" Liv exclaimed.

"What she said, Tanner!" The Body replied. "And I ain't wasting any longer, so let's get down to ringside!"

After the whole thing was over, the camera got a good look at this event's ring announcer, Shelby Marcus from _Best Friends Whenever_. She was dressed in a short silky blue dress, which actually brought out a lot of attention from the horny male teenagers in the crowd. As the ovation died down, Shelby reached for the mic.

 _"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the first ever Fanfiction Wrestling Classic!"_ Shelby said to the crowd, who kept on cheering for her. _"And now, allow me to introduce to you the host of this event... the COO of WWE, "The Game" Triple H!"_

All of a sudden, "The Game" by Motorhead started playing to a huge pop from this Chicago crowd. After only 15 seconds into the song, out came the 14-time World Champion, Triple H. He was decked out in his usual gray business suit, looking clean-cut as ever.

"And there he is, the 14-time World Heavyweight Champion of the world!" The Body exclaimed. "Look at that Tanner, don't you wish you had a tuxedo that's so trimmed like that?"

"The only thing Triple H should trim is the hairs on his big nose," Liv smirked. "Look at that thing. It's so big, you can fit a weedwhacker in that thing!"

"Oh, you think you're all jokes aside, huh Miss Rooney?" The Body scoffed. "You're lucky you don't work for the WWE, otherwise he would have gotten his shovel right away!"

"Well, all gardening tools aside, Triple H is in the ring right now. Let's see what he has to say regarding this tournament." Danny replied just as Triple H was entering the ring.

The COO was feeling very appreciative of the ovation he was getting, which would explain why some of the fans were bowing down to him. Displaying quite a smirk, the fans all died down as he began to speak.

"Well, isn't this an exciting crowd, huh?" Triple H smirked to a bunch of cheers. "You know what? You better be excited, because for the next couple of days, the rest of you will be watching and witnessing the biggest tournament that has ever been witnessed in the world of fanfiction."

The crowd all popped and cheered loudly hearing this from the Cerebral Assassin.

"Without a shadow of a damn doubt, we have chosen 32 of the best known characters from 32 of the best known fandoms in existence." Triple H replied. "We chose them for their power, speed, technicality, showmanship, integrity, spirit, and pride. They have been chosen to prove once and for all who deserves the most. It won't be for just a million dollars. Instead, what these men will be fighting for will be more than just the big bucks and bragging rights. No, we have a special prize for them that goes along for the green. The winner of this special tournament will be automatically inked to a new contract, making them an official WWE superstar."

Hearing this, the crowd all roared for the news. Heck, even the commentators down at ringside couldn't even believe it!

"Oh my-lanta!" Danny gasped.

"This is frickin' huge, Tanner!" The Body gasped. "Hell, this is way bigger than Andre The Giant beating Hulk Hogan for the World title!"

"Yeah, and I wasn't even born yet!" Liv nodded.

After the ovation died down, Triple H continued his promo.

"Now, as you may already know, a tournament can't start without a little bracketology to do," Triple H replied again. "So upon coming here, I came up with the perfect imaginable dream matches a cerebral assassin like me can only dream of! So, here they are!"

Triple H suddenly pointed over to the screen, which soon exploded into quite a fireball for action-like effect. The explosion then transitioned and turned into a usual 32-man tournament bracket. From there, the names popped through the bars, figuring out who would fight who. The brackets turned out to be this:

 _ **FIRST ROUND MATCHES**_

 _ **Sheldon Cooper vs. Alejandro Burromuerto**_

 _ **Red Forman vs. Jesse Katsopolis**_

 ** _Deadpool vs. Scorpion_**

 ** _Batman vs. Cat Noir_**

 ** _Monty Monogram vs. "Razor" Jake Clawson_**

 ** _Harley Morenstein vs. Launchpad McQuack_**

 ** _M. Bison vs. Aster Phoenix_**

 ** _Flash Sentry vs. Steve Urkel_**

 ** _Peter Griffin vs. Homer Simpson_**

 ** _Kyo Kusanagi vs. Rock_**

 ** _Daring Charming vs. Angry Grandpa_**

 ** _Al Bundy vs. Austin Moon_**

 ** _Rocky Balboa vs. Angry Video Game Nerd_**

 ** _Invisi Billy vs. Shikamaru Nara_**

 ** _Xander McCormick vs. Squidward Tentacles_**

 ** _Tyler James vs. Dan_**

"Ladies and gentleman, those are your matches for the first round." Triple H informed everyone. "The 32 will be shortened to 16, then to 8, next will be 4, and it will all come down to two at the end in which the winner will be million dollars richer and will be an official WWE superstar. So to the 32 watching backstage, I got some advice to give to all of you: Come out, hit hard, fight hard, and let's see who is that damn good! Let the games begin!"

After the promo was done and over with, Triple H had finally left the ring, making way for the action to begin imminently.

"Wow, what a huge opportunity for everyone in the back!" The Body smirked. "I got some huge names and insults for them I wanna try myself!"

"Oh, that'll be the day." Liv rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, let's go to one of our special guest reporters, Blondie Lockes from _Ever After High,_ who's with one of our competitors!" Danny exclaimed.

The scene switched over to Blondie Lockes, who was standing next to the Angry Video Game Nerd down at the interview area.

"Ladies and gentleman, Blondie Lockes here with the Angry Video Game Nerd, who's busy preparing for his first-round matchup against one of the greatest boxers of all-time, Rocky Balboa." Blondie replied. "Nerd, how do you feel about going up against a competitor with twice the championship experience?"

"To be honest, Blondie, I'm not that surprised." The Nerd shrugged. "I mean, I knew out of all the competitors I'd be facing in the first round, my mind was just thinking Rocky. Can't you see what that stupid _Rocky_ game did to me, alongside those s****y games I've been reviewing for the past 140 episodes? They made me so pissed off, I rather have Mike Tyson come in and bite my ears off than to play those pieces of s**t. Hell, I rather f**k Brigitte Nielsen in her _Rocky IV_ getup than play that horrid game. I'm dead f***in' serious, Blondie! But you know what? I'm gonna use every single ounce of my rage that I've been building up these past 141 episodes to take this motherf***er all the way to the bank! By the time it's all said and done, I'll be walking out both a millionaire and a WWE superstar! That way, it'll be even more fun than that f***in godawful _Hong Kong 97_ review. Count on that, bitch!

After taking a swig of his Rolling Rock, the Nerd left the interview area to head over to the ring.

Looking back to the camera, Blondie decided to close this interview out, "Well, I don't know about you, but the Nerd looks determined to take it all the way in the tournament!"

"YOU BET YOUR ASS!" The Nerd shouted off-screen from far away.

"With that said in mind, let's go back to Shelby at ringside for our first opening round match-up!" Blondie exclaimed, ending the segment.

* * *

 **Wow, what a load of matches we got! So far, which one out of those 16 matches are you excited to see?**

 **So far, who do you think will win the opening first round matchup? Rocky Balboa or the Angry Video Game Nerd? Let me know in the comments section and don't forget to send some feedback on this chapter as well! Remember, the winner of that match will fight the winner of the Invisi Billy/Shikamaru match happening later on (all the matches will be chosen at random) so stay tuned for that coming soon. Until next time, Warrior out!**

 **Oh, and one more thing: Get well soon, Shelton Benjamin!**


End file.
